


人柱爱丽丝——德普角色改歌

by daomo7



Category: Once Upon a Time in Mexico, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Secret Window (2004), Sleepy Hollow (1999), Sweeney Todd (2007)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 00:10:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13111536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daomo7/pseuds/daomo7
Summary: 又名：看歌词猜角色





	人柱爱丽丝——德普角色改歌

第一个爱丽丝血腥杀戮  
手持枪支单身来到不思议国度  
他枪杀了各式各样各种的东西  
铺成了一条血红的道路  
这样的爱丽丝在小镇的深处  
像罪人般被剜去双眼囚禁了起来  
除了铺在镇中的小路外  
没有其他方法能知道他的生死

第二个爱丽丝非常温顺  
写着古怪的故事在不思议国度  
他让各式各样各种的文字组合  
孕育出了疯狂的世界  
这样的爱丽丝是蔷薇的花朵  
被疯狂的男人杀害  
绽放了一朵鲜红的蔷薇  
在无人所爱中枯萎而去

第三个爱丽丝是风骚的男子  
踩着妖娆的猫步来到不思议国度  
他迷惑了各式各样各种的人  
建造了奇怪的船只  
这样的爱丽丝是海盗船船长  
被可怖的怪兽所吞噬  
被剥夺了徜徉大海的自由  
孤身君临于桅杆的顶点

沿着镇中的红色小路  
在后窗下开蓝色茶会  
船上寄来的绿色邀请函是  
哥特式扑克牌

第四个爱丽丝是一对双子  
顺着好奇心来到不思议国度  
他们经过各式各样各种的门  
才刚刚来到这里不久  
阴沉的哥哥与怯懦的弟弟  
虽然最接近爱丽丝……

两人的梦不曾醒来  
持续彷徨在不思议国度

**Author's Note:**

> 从上到下依次是：桑德兹，莫特&肖特，杰克船长，陶德和伊卡布（双子梗源于二人都属于蒂姆伯顿导演的作品


End file.
